Collide
by Lali M
Summary: Cameron toma uma decisão importante e House decide fazer algo a respeito.
1. Chapter 1

Ela estava sentada de costas quando ouviu a porta bater. Estava tudo acabado e não havia mínima possibilidade de volta, ele estava magoado e ela extremamente decepcionada. Deitou-se então no sofá entregando-se a um choro convulsivo que comoveria até mesmo a pessoa mais desumana. E admitiu para si mesma que fora tudo sua culpa.

FLASHBACK

-Você não consegue esquecê-lo não é mesmo?

Chase estava cada vez mais convencido que Cameron preferia estar com House nauqele momento do que em casa com ele. Ele não pôde deixar o quanto ela se esforçava para parecer feliz ao seu lado.

-O quê? - Ela perguntou como se saisse de um transe.

-House.

-Eu me importo com ele Chase, ele foi meu chefe.

-Foi o meu também, mas nem por isso fico pensando a respeito.

-É diferente.

-Por que? Por que eu nunca fui apaixonado por ele? – Ele rebateu aumentando seu tom de voz desejando desesperadamente que ela o convencesse de que com o tempo ela não se importaria tanto com House. Mas ela não disse nada e ele continuou.

-Você ainda o ama não é mesmo? Se ele a chamasse agora você iria correndo.

- É claro que não. Por que você está dizendo essas coisas? Eu amo você, somente você.

-Eu queria que nós dois pudessemos acreditar nisso.

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Cameron que era incapaz de desmentir as afirmações de Chase.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta, esse casamento foi um erro inteiramente meu.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

A briga com Chase fora como arrancar um pedaço seu, ela o havia perdido e estava sozinha mais uma vez. Era sempre mais difícil estar sozinha, apesar de tudo era House que preenchia seu pensamento , sua mente estava inteiramente focada em House e aquilo era torturante demais para ela.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela não apareceu.

Na verdade ninguém além de Wilson apareceu. Ele contou que era melhor que ninguém soubesse. Entretanto ele não pôde negar a verdade a Cameron, ela soube desde que voltara da sua lua -de -mel, e foi exatamente nesse momento que seu casamento tivera fim.

Semanas depois House voltou a trabalhar, assim como Chase, e os comentários eram diversos, algumas enfermeiras apostavam em uma traição por parte de Chase, no entanto eram unânimes em afirmar que o médico apesar de sua fama vinha se comportando desde que assumiu o relacionamento com Cameron.

No primeiro dia House não pôde deixar de notar o anel de ouro reluzindo no dedo de Chase, no mesmo instante caminhou o mais rápido que sua perna permitia em direção ao ER, a ideia de que Cameron estava casada com Chase o deixava nervoso e ele nem mesmo sabia explicar o motivo.

-Onde está a Dra. Cameron?

-Ainda não voltou – respondeu uma das enfermeiras sem tirar os olhos de uma revista a qual ela folheava impaciente.

-Não seja idiota, o canguru Jack já está até fazendo cirugias.

-Dr. House certo? – Disse a enfermeira agora o encarando com raiva – Eu passo quase o dia inteiro nesse hospital e posso afirmar com certeza que a Dra Cameron não colocou os pés neste hospital desde que casou. Fui clara?

-Bastante para os padrões de uma enfermeira.

A enfermeira revirou os olhos e House caminhou em direção a sala de Wilson.

-Ela ainda não voltou.

-Eu deveria saber de quem você está falando?

-Se você fosse esperto sim...tô falando da Cameron. O cara loiro que botou a corda no pescoço voltou, e pelos meus cálculos ela também já deveria ter voltado.

-Sabe, casar com a Cameron não é exatamente como colocar a corda no pescoço.

-yeah, tá mais para tiro na cabeça no estilo Kutner.

-House!!

-Vou na casa dela.

-Você é provavelmente a última pessoa que ela quer ver.

-Quando é que você ia me contar?

-O quê?

House que estava em pé até aquele momento jogou-se no sofá sem dizer nada.

-Tudo bem, eu conto, mas só se você prometer não ir atrás da Cameron, ela nunca vai me perdoar se souber que eu te contei.

-Contar os segredinhos sujos dela para você é só uma maneira indireta de me contar, ela sabe que você não consegue manter a boca fechada.


	3. Chapter 3

Meia hora mais tarde House batia com sua bengala na porta de Cameron, de tal maneira que ela podia dizer sem hesitar quem estava ali, sabia que ele viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas agora desejava que ele fosse embora, de fato no dia anterior tudo que ela mais queria era vê-lo, no entanto agora sentia-se nervosa demais até mesmo para encará-lo. Por fim acabou abrindo a porta, o encarou por segundos que pareciam intermináveis, ele parecia bem e ela censurou-se pelos milhares de pensamentos proibidos que se passaram em sua cabeça em tão pouco tempo.

-House...cortou o cabelo, ficou bem em você – Ela disse num fôlego.

-Tirou o anel, o Chase não.

Antes que Cameron pudesse responder ele completou.

-Wilson me contou.

-É claro.

-Não vai me convidat para entrar? – Ele perguntou enquanto empurrava a porta.

-O que você quer?

-eu estou sendo gentil aqui e só quero conversar.

-Me desculpe, é que esse não faz bem o seu estilo.

House calou-se por alguns instantes tentanto pensar em alguma resposta, entretanto limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça.

-House, é sério, eu estou ocupada com uns documentos, preciso arrumar tudo ainda hoje.

-De volta ao trabalho?

-yeah

-Sua férias acabaram.

-Obrigada pelo aviso, agora se você me der licença.

-Já que você está tão ocupada eu passo aqui amanhã.

-House, de verdade, o que você quer? – Cameron perguntou visivelmente irritada, o que para House era indiferente.

-Eu tenho uma proposta.

-Que proposta? – Agora ela estava mais curiosa do que irritada.

-Eu digo amanhã, hoje você está ocupada. –House virou-se pronto para voltar para o hospital.

-House!

-Vejo você amanhã.

Cameron só pôde fechar a porta quando House sumiu de sua vista, a visita a deixara ainda mais nervosa, suas mãos tremiam visivelmente e ela se odiava por deixar ele mexer tanto com ela. Tentou ler um livro, assistir tv, arrumar seu quarto, mesmo ele já estando em perfeita ordem, mas não conseguiu se livrar dele, House estava em sua cabeça novamente e ela já estava em completo desespero.

_Acho que vou ficar devendo um capítulo maior p/ vc mais uma vez_ ;D


	4. Chapter 4

House estava exatamente três horas atrasado e pronto para os torturantes discursos de Cuddy. Passou em frente a sua sala uma, duas vezes antes de entrar.

-Eu estava imaginando quantas vezes você iria passar antes de entrar – Disse Cuddy sorrindo.

-yeah, eu tinha que checar se era mesmo seguro.

-Então, como tem passado.

-Não tenho mais visto a Amber, então acho que bem.

-Fico feliz em saber- Ela respondeu sinceramente.

House olhou a sala completamente fora de ordem ao seu redor antes de falar sem hesitar.

-Eu demiti o Taub. E vou contratar a Cameron.

-O quê? Você perdeu a cabeça? - Cuddy levantou-se em um salto.

-Ah, ele não é tão bom assim.

-Ele com certeza é melhor do que ninguém! – Nesse instante Cuddy percebeu que House não sabia que Cameron estava partindo, e o pior de tudo ele a queria de volta em sua equipe. Em outro momento ela acharia ótimo que ela voltasse e colocasse House em seu devido lugar, mas não agora. Estava tudo complicado demais.

-Vou falar com Cameron ainda hoje. – Cuddy deu um longo suspiro antes de responder.

-Ela não vai aceitar.

-É claro que vai...

-Ela está partindo House, ela vai para N.Y. - Disse Cuddy o interrompendo.

House olhou para Cuddy sem saber como fazer uma piada a respeito do que ela havia acabado de dizer.

-ela não queria que você soubesse.

House virou-se então e bateu a porta atrás de si. Precisava imediatamente encontrar Cameron, pensou em falar com Wilson primeiro, mas logo se deu conta que provavelmente seria uma enorme perda de tempo.

;D


	5. Chapter 5

No caminho House não pôde deixar de perceber que estava sentindo algo diferente. Estava com medo, medo que Cameron fosse realmente embora. Estava se achando um grante idiota por se sentir assim, um completo estúpido por se importar com ela.

Pensou em voltar duas vezes antes de chegar na casa dela, e bateu por um bom tempo na porta até que ela atendesse.

-Fugindo do Chase?? - House empurrou a porta antes mesmo que ela o convidasse para entrar, o que provavelmente ela não faria.

-Do que você está falando?

-Ou está voltando para o ninnho da mamãe?

Cameron sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando agora e não pôde evitar imaginar-se atropelando Wilson, ou Cuddy, talvez os dois. Eles era os únicos que sabiam, ela não contara nem mesmo a Chase.

-Nenhuma das duas opções, eu não preciso fugir do Chase e não tenho exatamente um ninho para o qual voltar. Eu apenas recebi uma ótima proposta em N.Y.

-Chefe do departamente de Emergência do PPTH não é bom o suficiente para você? – Ele perguntou agora quase gritando.

-Eu não posso ficar, eu não me sinto mais bem naquele hospital. – Cameron tentava ao máximo não chorar, mas já sentia a incomoda sensação em seus olhos e garganta.

-O que mudou?

-Esse é o problema, nada muda, 6 anos se passaram e eu sinto como se nada tivesse acontecido em minha vida. E eu não posso esperar para sempre.

-Então não tem volta...

-Isso realmente importa? – Cameron perguntou agora com lágrimas nos olhos.

-De maneira alguma. – House respondeu da maneira mais seca que conseguiu e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ele perdera todas as suas chances agora.


	6. Chapter 6

Uma semana se passou sem que House tivesse qualquer notícia de Cameron,a verdade é que ele evitava a todo custo qualquer coisa que o fizesse lembrar dela. A rotina no hospital voltara ao normal rapidamente, Cuddy havia conseguido uma nova médica para o E.R, bastante experiente em suas próprias palavras. No entanto House fazia questão de dizer a Cuddy que a médica já de idade avançada não daria conta do departamento mais caótico do hospita. Ele mesmo se encarregava de incomodá-la na tentativa de fazer com que ela desistisse do emprego. Mesmo que ele nada ganhasse com aquilo.

No dia anterior Wilson e Cuddy fizeram questão de fazer uma festa de despedida para Cameron, ela estaria partindo em menos de uma semana e estava tudo pronto. Cameron sentia-se um pouco mais em paz consigo mesma, sabia que se visse House mais uma vez antes de partir toda essa paz iria por água baixo, mas decidiu passar no hospital mesmo assim. Precisava vê-lo mais uma vez.

Por coincidência ou não era nela que ele estava pensando naquele instante, Wilson havia mostrado uma nota publicada no site em que Cameron trabalharia, que a citava como a mais jovem médica a assumir o departamento de imunologia.

Cameron entrou sem cerimônia na sala que ela tanto gostava de trabalhar.

-Você não apareceu na minha despedida.

-Eu sempre choro em despedidas, não pegaria bem para mim.

-Eu já deveria saber disso.

Cameron sorria da resposta irônica de House e se perguntava se algum dia se acostumaria a viver sem aquilo de novo.

-Eu só vim mesmo me despedir...e dizer que eu torço muito para você ser feliz - House não reagiu e Cameron tirou uma coragem que ela jugava não ter para aproximar-se e beijá-lo na bochecha. – Vou sentir sua falta, eu sempre sinto.

House não moveu um músculo e somente após alguns segundos após a saída de Cameron ele sentiu como se estivesse consciente. Ignorando a sensação de borboletas em seu estômago ele gritou.

-Espera!

Cameron parou, mas sem virar para encará-lo, sentia que suava frio e não queria que House notasse seu nervosismo. Ele provavelmente faria piada disso para sempre.

-É tarde demais para eu pedir para você ficar?

-Provavelmente...

Desculpa a demora. Vestibular...

Espero que gostem ;D


	7. Chapter 7

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa e ela sentia como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas.

-Ao menos me deixa tentar.

-House...

-Você ainda tem a sua vaga aqui, eu posso demitir o Taub de novo, ou você pode fazer uma boa carta de recomendação, eu assino, e sei fazer também a assinatura do Wilson e da Cuddy. Você conseguiria o emprego que quisesse em New Jersey.

-Não é essa a questão -disse Cameron sorrindo.

- O que você quer que eu diga?- o tom de House já era suplicante, no entanto ela nada respondeu.

-Esse lugar precisa de você- Cameron apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e House prosseguiu.

-Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso ter a certeza de que você está sempre por perto. Você sabe que eu não sou bom com mudanças, e depois do último ano continuo achando que todas são ruins.

Só então House se permitiu um sorriso, contrastando com a seriedade de Cameron. Ela o abraçou forte julgando que aquela seria a última vez que o veria e considerou uma imensa vitória o fato de não estar em prantos naquele momento.

-Então é isso?

-Acho que sim.

Com a reação indifente de Cameron House já não tinha certeza do que realmente havia falado.

-Por que New York?

-Eu já disse...

-Eu ainda não entendi.

Cameron suspirou cansada e sem entender porque House insistia tanto naquela conversa.

-Eu me sinto perdida aqui.

-Sabe o que é engraçado sobre se sentir perdido?

-O quê? – ela perguntou mais por educação do que por interesse.

-Você pode se sentir perdido em qualquer lugar, mesmo em sua casa.

-Eu acho que vale a pena tentar.

-Então deixa eu tentar mais uma vez.

Cameron o encarou curiosa achando aquela conversa toda bastante inusitada.

-Eu não sei lidar com tudo isso muito bem, mas eu estou pedindo uma segunda chance, um segundo encontro, e dessa vez com tudo que normalmente vem depois de um encontro.

Cameron concordou em um gesto automático, no entanto nem cogitava a ideia de perder uma ótima oportunidade por House. Esteve apaixonda por ele por demasiado tempo, mas agora se considerava quase curada.

Ao chegar em casa House encarou um guarda-roupa que estava um completo caos, nenhuma roupa parecia adequada para ocasião. Ele jamais admitiria a importância daquela noite para ninguém, já era estranho o suficiente admitir para si mesmo. O fato é que se sentia beirando o ridículo por gostar de uma mulher tão mais jovem do que ele.

Cameron por outro lado olhava o celular com vontade de ligar e cancelar tudo. Ele sempre a fazia perder toda a objetividade e ela não queria correr o risco de estragar tudo por causa do seu nervosismo. Por fim acabou limitando-se a se arrumar para o encontro e todas as suas consequências. Pagaria para ver mais uma vez e esperava não se arrepender.

;D

_Ah, eu quase esquecia. O próximo capítulo deve ser também o último_. ^^

_thanks_


	8. Chapter 8

House não estava vestido como o usual. De uma maneira positiva nada aquela noite estava como costumava ser. A príncipio House pareceu hesitante, elogiara seu vestido e seu cabelo, o que a fez lembrar do primeira encontro, no entanto ela não comentou, mas por fim ele estava tão comunicativo que Cameron sorriu imaginando se ele não estaria sobre o efeito de alguma droga. O combinado era não tocar no assunto da partida de Cameron, e realmente era algo que nenhum dos dois pareciam querer.

Ele a contou diversas histórias de quando era criança e a deixou fascinada com as descrições dos locais que havia conhecido devido ao trabalho do seu pai.

-Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo- Disse o olhando diretamente nos olhos e o pegando de surpresa.

-O quê? – House estava preocupado imaginando que provavelmente tinha voltado ao normal e dito algo imperdoável a ela.

-Ser legal comigo assim.

-Eu sempre sou legal com você, na verdade com todos.

-Você me tratou como lixo na maior parte do tempo por quase cinco anos.

House sorriu mais uma vez e vê-lo assim fazia Cameron lembrar o que a fez paixonar-se por ele.

-Justo agora você age assim.

-O meu tempo é um pouco diferente do dos outros.

-yeah, um pouco.

A noite estava bastante fria e não havia muitas pessoas nas ruas, mesmo assim House insistiu em andar um pouco antes de levá-la para casa. Após pouco tempo Cameron já esfregava as mãos tentando miseravelmente esquentá-las um pouco enquanto House ignorava a situação por não querer levá-la para casa tão cedo. Por fim acabou acabou puxando-a para perto de si sem avisos.

-Odeio isso! – queixou-se Cameron frustrada.

-Eu fiz...

-Não, quero dizer, odeio essa sensação no estômago toda vez que você está perto.

-Você não odeia, isso só quer dizer que você gosta de mim.

-Acho que todo mundo já sabe disso.

-Bom, eu me sinto assim também.

Cameron parou e o olhou incrédula, aquela noite já estava ficando estranha demais, toda aquela conversa, a intimidade que ela julgava tão repentina com House.

Então House a beijou, ela tentou afastar-se e empurrá-lo, mas descobriu que não podia. Em vez disso se viu beijando-o e se odiando por isso. Como podia ceder a ele depois de tudo? E o pior era que queria beijá-lo.

-Não faça isso- disse ela quando House parou, e ambos já estavam sem fôlego. Ele a beijou de novo, e ela correspondeu. A sensação era de que nunca queria que ele parasse.

-Isso é revoltante, eu vim me despedir de você.

-Eu sei...- de repente ambos estavam dominados pelo desejo e House completou ofegante.

-Vamos sair daqui.

-Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer.

-Meu e-mail está mesmo esperando por você, já não tem espaço para nada. Mas isso pode esperar.

Caminharam abraçados até a moto de House e nenhum dos dois pareciam preocupados com a possibilidade de ficar separados. Naquela noite não havia promessas ou compromisso, no entanto não parecia necessário para nenhum dos dois. O mais difícil estava feito, o resto eles poderiam resolver depois.

_It finished_ ^^

_Tá meio difícil escrever coisas otimistas dadas as circunstâncias, então é isso mesmo._

_thanks!_ ;D


End file.
